


【女高中生AU】《少女情事》4

by MaxineMcDavid



Series: 少女情事 [4]
Category: srrx, 声入人心
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 20:51:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20972873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxineMcDavid/pseuds/MaxineMcDavid
Summary: *湖女群像，这是一个除了张超，全员性转的世界*女孩子不分左右，前文见本合集*主要人物：龚子棋x黄子弘凡，蔡程昱x高杨，马佳，张超（男的）*本集出场：李向哲，王晰，马佳，陆宇鹏，方书剑





	【女高中生AU】《少女情事》4

不同的人对快乐的看法是那么不一样。

1.  
虽然扎马尾的龚子棋很好看，但黄子学妹的最爱还是散在耳际的头发，半遮半掩垂到白皙的肩上，黑发与肌肤对比鲜明——

【龚姐真的超级漂亮呀！】

黄子弘凡戴着黑色头盔坐在小电驴后座，双手紧紧圈着专心开小电驴的龚子棋的腰。

她前胸贴着龚子棋的后背，两人中间那件黑色皮夹克阻断了体温交换。黄子弘凡搞不懂龚子棋为什么穿了露腰的短上装还要加个外套，姐姐，明骚不好吗？

十分钟前，这个问句换来一场暴力关怀。

穿超短裙网袜小背心的学妹被连人带脸按在出租屋门上，“操你妈龚子棋快松手我化了妆啊啊啊啊！”并没有卵用，随后被人从身后强行套上一件皮夹克。不仅如此，龚子棋还趁机掀起短裙捏她的屁股，把黑底上粉白相间的凯蒂猫搓扁又揉圆。

“你的屁股就比你的胸翘那么一点点，还都是A，黄子弘凡你发育不良。”

【Excuse me？我四舍五入也算B好吗？！】

黄子弘凡越想越气，交叠的手换了个角度后直接钻进龚子棋的黑色皮夹克，摸上露在外面的温热皮肤。

“姐你真的好白啊！”学妹叽叽喳喳废着话，“你跟小羊学姐谁白一些啊！”

凉风吹过，外套下摆也飘起来。黄子学妹的一小节手臂贴着龚子棋的侧腰，她低头看了看自己的细胳膊，操，不仅完全不白，小麦色甚至在对比下显得更加“健康”了。

龚子棋话本就不多，开小电驴时更是格外安静，黄子弘凡只能搂着她的腰说单口相声，然后自顾自的哈哈哈哈哈。

黄子弘凡一边拉扯龚子棋的发圈一边小声哼哼洗发水广告歌。

她想象漂亮龚姐出现在电视上，先动作僵硬地甩甩头发，再面无表情地举起一瓶洗发水，冲着镜头咬牙切齿——“XX，就是这么柔顺！”——这也太好笑了吧哈哈哈哈！

幸好这孩子会自娱自乐，龚子棋暗暗松了口气。

小电驴沿着行车道不紧不慢地向前跑，午夜街道上只有路灯们还在兢兢业业发光发热。如此笔直的一条路，到尽头的T字路口再左转，一般来说，放空脑子往前开就是了。

龚子棋从后视镜里能瞥到学妹的小脸藏在头盔里，小嘴巴拉巴拉巴拉，眉飞色舞，手舞足蹈。黄子弘凡的思维像坏掉的路灯一样又闪又跳，长篇大论比语文老师上课还废话，讲着讲着手还松开了。

“手抱好，别一会儿摔下去。”

然后，手就会乖乖从身后圈回来，再继续得吧得得吧得，眉飞色舞，手舞足蹈。

龚子棋试图从每一段话中提取重点，结果每次听着听着就要走神。视线飘到路灯上，飘到树上，飘到夜空中挂着的月亮上，飘到后视镜里小姑娘亮亮的唇釉上，明晃晃，黄子弘凡说话好像全是重点，又好像全都不怎么重要。

听人说话本不是一件需要动脑的事，龚子棋小声嘟囔。

但黄子弘凡还挺可爱的。

“凡事都要做最好的心理准备！”是张超时常挂在嘴边但根本没有逻辑的一句话，也是龚子棋唯一赞同过的超哥人生哲学。

因为现实情况就是如此，当去夜店的路上多了一个人，死寂夜色也活了过来，直到——

直到黄子学妹解开了她的马尾。

黑色长发一下散在空中，跟泼水似的，像极了刚才激情脑补的洗发水广告，下一秒就糊上了黄子弘凡的脸，“啊！我的眼睛啊啊啊！”

再在小电驴一个左转弯后糊上了龚子棋的脸，和她浆果色的唇釉。

“操！”

龚姐中气十足的一声怒吼宛如蔡程昱上身，吓得高一小菜鸡黄子弘凡一哆嗦。

“诶！吼那么大声干嘛啊龚子棋！你你你以为你是蔡程昱吗！”

自从见识过学生会主席辩论赛模辩时的狰狞模样，黄子弘凡心中那个穿着整洁校服裙、朝气蓬勃地在全校师生面前做国旗下演讲的五好学生蔡学姐已经死了。

现在，那个每天都面带微笑元气满满的女人叫社会你蔡姐。

但有一点很神奇，哪怕高杨和蔡程昱天天同框出现，黄子弘凡那里小羊学姐的温柔学委人设还是没崩塌。对此，龚子棋觉得只能用吃人嘴软拿人手短来解释：

黄子弘凡请事假请病假无病呻吟的各种假条放行条全是她羊姐的手笔。

高杨签教导主任王晰的名字比王晰本人还熟练。张超曾潜心钻研苦练一周，最终在高杨即兴签出一句备注和当天日期后败下阵来。

所以说啊，滤镜就是滤镜，龚子棋除了“黄子弘凡跟张超一样看女人都不准”外，实在不知道还能下何结论。

“操！黄子弘凡你什么毛病！”

“什么什么毛病啊！我有什么毛病吗啊哈哈哈！”

“操！扎马尾就是为了不糊脸！你他妈在搞什么！快帮我把头发扎起来！开车呢！”

“开小电驴而已嘛！安全得很！不要对我这么凶！”

黄子学妹还是乖乖伸手把龚姐的长发拢起来，三两下扎好，像胡乱抓一手稻草。

风冰凉，猎猎作响，拐过下一个路口就是夜店了。

2.  
半夜十二点理应万籁俱寂。

蔡程昱平躺在下铺盯着上铺的床板，眼镜瞪得像铜铃，如果眼神有温度，上铺小姑娘的背应该会熟成滋滋作响的铁板烧。

好饿哦。

半晌，蔡程昱坐起来，轻手轻脚到阳台取下湿漉漉的裤子。

把手机藏到洗过的裤子里是张超的主意。

花心男孩其实人不坏，从初中就跟张超当同学的蔡程昱诚心诚意评价道，至少他在跟女生提分手前都保持一种很认真谈恋爱的姿态。

这人除了追女生时脑回路会变得格外灵光外，生活中诸如此类的小聪明也不少，只是没有大格局，每天嘻嘻哈哈打打闹闹也不知道他到底想干什么，享受青春吗？

蔡程昱撇撇嘴，扔掉防水袋，拿着手机进了厕所。

微信一刷新，高杨的消息就一条条蹦了出来。

半小时前，高杨发了张糊不啦叽的图，不是手抖没拍清，而是焦都没对上，这也太不走心了吧？蔡程昱坐在马桶上努力分辨了一番，横看竖看，手机惨白的光打在狭小厕所的瓷砖墙上，也打在蔡姐惨白的脸上。

终于，她结合高杨室友之一李向哲的生活习性推测出来——饺子。

肯定是饺子。

校女排队长李向哲运动量大，饿得也快，晚饭吃了跟没吃一样。

哲姐表示，每天做完运动又要做作业，简直从早做到晚做做做做做到她精（力）尽人亡。一下晚自习就要嚷嚷自己头晕眼花，实在是太太太身娇体弱啦～

这个时候她就会逮住张超，让幸运走读生超哥到附近熟食店买两斤芹菜肉馅饺子，拌一小袋辣椒酱油，用一个大袋子装了，从操场最边缘的围墙处抛进来。

李向哲就美滋滋在围墙旁等一袋热乎乎的饺子从天而降。她对食堂的粉啊面啊不感兴趣，再说了量也不够，还不好打包。

“龚子棋也走读啊？为什么不让龚子棋帮你买？”

张超百思不得其解，心中大骂李向哲你不跟我谈恋爱就算了怎么还强行获取女友福利，你这不是暗中婊，是明着婊！

“龚子棋明骚，我明婊，咱娇弱时代姐妹花没毛病啊。”李向哲笑嘻嘻，一边从钱包里掏出两张红的塞进张超手里，一边解释来龙去脉。

“龚子棋虽打篮球力气还是差了点，发挥不够稳定，没法次次都安全地把两斤饺子从围墙那端抛过来，万一卡在防盗铁丝网上岂不是很对不起饺子？”

“再说了，你买不买？”  
“还要不要陆宇鹏和方书剑的微信了？”

“买买买！！！姐我立刻就去买！”

张超一秒妥协，挎上书包的同时把钱塞回李向哲手里。两斤饺子罢了，他张超可不缺钱，就缺这一口鲜美的窝边草。

蔡程昱看着糊成一团的图，给高杨回过去一句，“又吃饺子啊...”

“我觉得自己愈发圆润了... ...”

“还没睡？”

高杨发过来，“又累又不困，无解。”

“吃多了吗？躺着揉揉肚子吧，早点睡！”

“你这样说，我觉得自己像一只河坝旁的水獭，漂在柔软水草做的床上拍肚皮。”

“你不是水獭，你只是一只欢快的小羊，咩咩咩地吃草。”

“蔡蔡你在做什么？”

“饿了，睡不着。”

“想想下午看到的婚纱！蔡蔡！坚持住！”

厕所好小，蔡程昱对着和高杨的对话框认真翻了个白眼，一种失眠，两处闲愁。撑的撑死，饿的饿死。她翻出下午一起跑出去逛街拍的橱窗发过去，高杨也把自己拍的照片发过来。

【啊，婚纱也太好看了吧！】

“羊，你今晚吃了李向哲几个饺子？”

“6个。”

“真的？”

“... ...”

“10个... 啊蔡蔡我要胖死了。”

“你放学后吃了一整个烤红薯，晚上喝了一大杯珍珠奶茶，睡前吃了10个饺子...”

“高杨：我是一只欢快的小羊，咩咩咩！（拍肚皮）”

“蔡程昱，我看你像只羊！”

蔡程昱在厕所偷偷笑出了声，她自动脑补出高杨模仿教导主任王晰的东北口音，“我看你像只羊！”，太好笑了。

“王晰都不提醒你女生要注意身材的吗？”

“她忙着当一个教科书式的好妈妈呢，青春期女生心理很敏感的，老说人身材容易让娃儿自卑。”

“这话是你说的她说的？”

“当然是她说的。”

“王晰当妈其实还挺好的，平时板着脸巡楼，在家里还是很温柔的嘛。”

“东北话也是极好的哟。”

“高杨你以后不要再学东北口音啦！好出戏。”

“可是，我到现在都没喊过妈。”

蔡程昱握着手机思考了一会儿，“叫不出来不要勉强，她也是老师，学习实践这么久教育心理学肯定是懂的。”

“蔡蔡你说话总是很有道理。”

“最佳辩手就是我呀[米奇手比心]”

蔡程昱在表情收藏里挑了一张小海豚出水的动图发过去，“看看小海豚，然后睡觉吧，虽然明天是周六，早上还是要自习的哦。”

“晚安。”

“晚安。”

高杨关掉手机，从被窝里钻出头来，空气清凉，入秋了。她把双手覆在滚烫的脸上，盖着被子打字聊天真是要憋死人。

睡在上铺的她盯着天花板。

白色的墙面，白色的浪花，她在天花板上放动物世界。那只小海豚跃起来，落回去，水烧开了，又跃起来，落回去，像热乎乎海面上一只翻滚的水饺。

水饺，好饱，我杀李向哲，高杨摸着肚皮无语凝噎，觉得自己愈发圆润了。

室友李向哲吃完就睡，睡得正香。

3.  
今天，啊不凌晨已过，所以是昨天下午六点，高杨背着书包在艺术楼下等蔡程昱练完琴。

她揪着书包带子绕一从银合欢原地打转，不远处是学校后门，学生们陆陆续续地出去又回来。

高杨很庆幸市一中是半封闭式管理，允许学生在放学后出去，在晚自习前回来。像放养的羊，自己跑出去吃草，再在栅栏关上前跑回来。

不一会儿，蔡程昱背着包小碎步跑下楼，抓着高杨的手就往外跑。

“抓紧时间，咱还有不到四十五分钟！”

高杨边跑边在心中骂人，妈的，清纯偶像剧女主不能撒腿狂奔，只能慢慢走在晚风夕阳里仰头四十五度角缓缓落一滴泪好吗？

跑进巷子里蔡程昱就停下来。

不跑了？不跑了！咱走走。

蔡程昱总是很有主见，高杨看她骄傲的侧脸，像是自然会在大小事务里取得全面胜利，学生会开会和辩论赛备赛时都一样，她好棒。

手中的笔记本被塞回包里，蔡程昱小声抱怨刚才差点被龚子棋拿去翻了。还有，今天语文课教了《孔雀东南飞》，乐府诗，是悲剧来着。她流畅背出前两个大段， 激昂而理所当然的声音跟国旗下做演讲没什么区别。

“这篇不在考纲里，你也背吗？”高杨盘算着一会儿吃什么零食。

“孔雀东南飞，五里一徘徊。我还挺喜欢的。”

天凉了，有烤红薯就好了。

孔雀东南飞，五里一徘徊。高杨突然很动荡，孔雀盘旋在她思想的跑马场，是作文书里的好句积累。梁山伯祝英台化蝶，焦仲卿刘兰芝化孔雀。她很动荡，她想知道自己以后要化成什么小动物。

蔡程昱是犬系的，笑起来像一只藏不住骄傲的秋田犬。  
黄子弘凡也是犬系的，学妹太舔狗了，像阳光下欢乐炸毛的萨摩耶。  
龚子棋也是犬系的，不吐出舌头的时候像一只板着脸的黑柴。  
李向哲还是犬系的，体型修长匀称有力，是那种靠谱的金毛寻回犬。

自己呢，高杨觉得自己还是乖乖做羊比较好。你好，我只是一只小羊，你可以给我艹吗？

张超，只有张超，格格不入，像一只身价金贵但性格一点都不矜贵的猫咪，尚未割蛋蛋，想日目所能及范围内所有品种的小母猫。

哦还有马佳，佳姐就是那匹每天都想远离一切猫狗喧嚣的跑马。

高杨脑内出现一群小动物乖乖站在农场栅栏旁的画面：一只猫和一匹马，四只狗，以及一只羊。4比1，狗比羊数量多好多，分不清是狗放羊还是羊放狗。这样的农场肯定要入不敷出。

以前三块五，现在五块五，高杨伸手从摊主那里接过烤红薯。她掰成两半，热乎乎红彤彤像刷了蜜糖，蔡程昱说你喜欢就全吃了吧。

好，高杨低头专心地啃咬一只很大的烤红薯。

蔡程昱牵着她的一只手，走在傍晚老城区宽窄交错的巷子里。

路灯昏黄，前路模糊，原来还是狗放羊。

那时高杨还不认识代玮。  
她也是后来才明白马佳不是马，是那个入不敷出骂骂咧咧还矜矜业业的农场主。代玮妹妹才是马，射手座本就是自带半身跑马。

蔡程昱想去运河边逛逛，高杨啃着红薯点点头，像一只乖巧吃草的小羊。

老城区最初就是以运河为中心建设的，向两河岸辐射，很符合地理课本归纳的的城市发展类型。老城区也终将衰落，新的高楼在别的区域拔地而起，政府机构跟着搬到更繁华崭新的地方去，也很符合地理课本归纳的的城市发展类型。

“建设文明城市，”蔡程昱默念老城区街边的宣传栏，“新辩题就是关于城市建设。”

“你们打算...怎么定义城市建设，”高杨吃着红薯，说话含糊不清，“用地理课本里的定义吗？”

“诶嘿嘿，高杨你很上道耶。”

蔡程昱说一切讨论都要建立在共同的前提上，定义必须达成共识。一辩上去就要先确认定义，对面不认就说到他们认。蔡姐咬牙切齿表情凶狠，高杨脑内的黄子小学妹露出了“QAQ”的表情，主席又要去杀人啦嘤嘤嘤。

定义上达成共识吗？高杨一只手拿着烤红薯啃，一只手被蔡程昱牵着走。

她要怎么定义蔡程昱？

视野所及之处，女人、女孩、小姑娘走在运河河畔，天凉如水。蔡程昱的定义是什么？是她的女人、女孩、小姑娘。

蔡程昱突然加快了脚步，高杨被带着一脚踩上了她的影子。

人潮中我只能踩在你的影子上。天凉如水，有些东西她是如此不想忘掉。

“天呐！好漂亮！”蔡程昱停下脚步。

高杨咬下一大块烤红薯，一抬头，呆住了。

傍晚，她们在老城区运河畔发现一家很小很小的婚纱店，玻璃橱窗也很小，橱窗里只摆出了一件婚纱。

精致，华美，打着聚光，雪白的婚纱。

4.  
高杨对孤儿院出身十分坦然，丝毫不觉得自己低谁一等。

她觉得在自圆其说这一方面，辩论时抽到哪方就当哪方的蔡程昱都不一定有自己厉害。这个世界很公平，高杨深信不疑。

关于没有人永远是多数派这件事情，这个世界非常公平。

她庆幸教育对高中生爱情的一刀抹杀。男孩和女孩的恋爱转入地下，男孩和男孩的恋爱转入地下，女孩和女孩的恋爱转入地下。如果所有人都见不得光，那极不平等中也要萌生一种特殊的平等来。

她还庆幸这个社会对女人间亲密举动的包容。她和蔡程昱哪怕在王晰面前手挽手走过去，教导主任也不会察觉出任何问题。如果在印度，会不会当基佬好一些，毕竟那个地方男人在街上牵手实属正常，就像现在她和蔡程昱牵手一样。

高杨看着橱窗发呆。

这个关于印度的小知识还是初中从一本旅行杂志上看到的，没想到上了高中居然还记得。蔡程昱掏出手机拍了一张橱窗，她想了想，也掏出手机拍了一张婚纱。

第一节晚修，高杨盯着数学题发呆，一个“解”旁边站着一大片空白，只好先喝一大口珍珠奶茶。

开了窗教室里也有些闷热，高杨稍微出了点汗。她和蔡程昱是跑回来的，没办法，谁让她久久不能决定喝什么口味的奶茶——种类太多了，红茶绿茶黑茶乌龙茶，配料太多了，珍珠布丁红豆奶盖爱玉椰果，大小要选，冰也要选，糖也要选。

此前，她的生活里其实没多少选择。

“经典珍珠奶茶，大杯，半冰，半糖。”蔡程昱的眼神像两条坚定的轨道，“你呢？”而自己像途中的一站。

“我还没想好。”

“慢慢想。”可是还有十分钟就开始晚自习了。

高杨想了好一会儿，“跟她一样。”

“诶嘿嘿，高杨你很上道耶。”

结果就是两人一路狂奔，仿佛马佳在后面追而她们都变成了黄子弘凡。蔡程昱把两杯奶茶都塞自己包里了，跑起来上下晃动，高杨又一次在心中破口大骂自己的D杯大胸，妈的，你们能不能别跟着晃？

下课了要把奶茶给蔡程昱送过去才行。

高杨盯着卷子发呆，题还是做不出来。

她认为自己是“因为”，蔡程昱就是“所以”；蔡程昱是“解”，自己就是“解”后面跟的冒号，不可以说了因为不说所以，不可以写了解不继续做题。

可这道大题她真的做不出来。她脑子里满是婚纱的荷叶边、银丝线、碎钻、白纱、收紧的腰身、宽大的裙摆和打在白裙子上昏黄的聚光，还有傍晚的微光，那是一个过于直白的梦幻橱窗，老旧的店但弥新的美。

她突然不再讨厌白裙子，也突然害怕未来某天因吃得太胖而穿不上婚纱。

因为做不出一道数学题，高杨在晚自习时偷偷哭了。

她自己都觉得好笑。

5.  
下第一节晚修时，黄子弘凡出现在教室后门。

“羊姐！”黄子学妹软乎乎的狗尾巴在身后摇了起来，“假条！假条！”

张超的中央空调开始制冷，“我也可以帮忙哦～”

“切！不要！我要羊姐写的！假条和放行条都要羊姐写！”

高杨拎着奶茶袋子走出来，“把这个给蔡程昱送过去，你们高一下第二节晚修不就放学了吗？那时候过来拿假条。”

“周六早自习的假条也要吗？”

“要要要！”

高杨看着黄子弘凡头上冒出两只尖尖毛绒耳朵，啧，真想揉揉学妹的头，“行，快去送吧。”

“好！”瘦不拉几的萨摩耶欢乐跑走。

高杨一把拉住正准备换个地方制冷的张超，“今晚我帮李向哲拿饺子。”

“哦行，十点十分围墙见呗。”

熬过了两节晚修，高杨依旧没去解那道大题。

前两问如果尝试一下可能做得出来，但她就是不想解也不想去问张超，等到明天抽空去问蔡程昱吧。

她趴在桌子上翻语文课本，孔雀东南飞，五里一徘徊。

刚下晚修的那一会儿是最拥挤的，走廊上全是人，楼梯上也全是人，回宿舍必经的操场上满满的都是人。

高杨望着缓缓向宿舍挪动的人群，密密匝匝，远远看起来人和人都一样。如果自己和蔡程昱牵着手走在人群里，远远看起来不会和周围的人有什么区别。一样的校服，一样的校服外套，男女都差不多，一样的发型，一样的身高，一样的背影。

人挨着人，“我”在人潮中被稀释，原来“泯然众人矣”是这样的感觉。她又曲解课文了。

所以高杨不喜欢一下课就回宿舍。

她在围墙旁等张超把饺子扔进来。说是围墙其实还是栅栏，顶部绞着铁丝网，张超在栅栏那端抡着手臂做伸展运动，两人像在演什么监狱风云、地下交易或者线人接头。

高杨背着手，冷不丁冲着铁栏对面的张超说，“你校运会应该去报铅球。”

“操！别吧！”超哥掂了掂饺子，“我今天多买了半斤，你可以多吃点。”

“我看你第一节晚修哭了，心情不好就多吃点。”

高杨心情复杂，隔着监狱铁窗她又不能把张超打一顿，“我心情可好了，就是太好了才哭的。”

“哦，原来是这样吗？女人真神奇。”

“那我记到小本本里，下次跟女朋友说，你会因为我开心到哭泣吗？”超哥觉得遗忘是一件顺其自然的事情，如果不写下来，第二天一觉醒来就忘光光了。

“不如说，今夜月色真美。”高杨心中盘算一定要给张超报个铅球为班争光。

张超对自己被女人暗中安排了这件事情一无所知，他仰头看着铁栅栏，“中秋已经过了。”

这话回得没头没脑。

高杨也抬头看着月亮，缺了一块，很动荡。其实只要拍照不对焦，再缺的月亮都会是毛茸茸的圆，圆满的圆。模糊但完整的月亮，变成QQ空间，变成微博小号，变成微信朋友圈里只给一个人看的隐秘讯号。

不对焦也是种艺术，不是所有人都能理解她的艺术。

下一秒，一袋热乎乎的饺子砸在她脸上。

“操！”

高杨捡起饺子掂了掂，确实比平时沉一些，“所以你最开始是为的什么才帮李向哲买饺子？”

“为了追龚子棋...”监狱栏杆那边的张超此时更像一个犯人。

“所以你高一为了追龚子棋跟李向哲套近乎，后来又为了追李向哲跟龚子棋套近乎。”

“全是无用功耶。”

“操！高杨我求你闭嘴吧！”张超扭捏作态捶胸顿足，“谁知道龚子棋不直啊！她初中交的全都是男朋友！”

“不信你去问蔡程昱，龚子棋当时比我们大一届，肤白貌美（胸大）又冷艳，满足直男的所有幻想好吗？”

高杨终于明白蔡程昱一直以来的疑惑是什么了。

6.  
晚上一点半，龚子棋把蹦嗨了的黄子弘凡从舞池里拽出来。

小姑娘圆滚滚的眼睛瞪得很大，但是对不上焦，深色瞳仁像月亮的背面。明明一杯伏特加兑红牛下去人就跟疯了一样，眼神却变得安静不张扬，龚子棋想，月亮背面是人们一般不会去想象的。

黄子学妹拉着龚姐的手臂疯狂摇晃，“我渴了！我还要喝！”

龚子棋把人扶正，把皮夹克拉链拉上，“那一起去买水。”

一杯酒就能嗨一个晚上，龚姐想，这也是某种意义上的好养活。黄子弘凡其实还有一个很大的优点——对红牛的接受度十分良好，她和马佳李向哲私下打球的时候喜欢喝红牛，在学校时因为教练不允许她们是不敢的。

最后，除了一瓶矿泉水还买了瓶果汁酒。

水塞进黄子弘凡手里，“还在嗨吗？拧得开瓶盖不？”龚子棋掀起衣服下摆覆上瓶口，露出白皙的腰身和分明的人鱼线，酒瓶盖啵地一下被拧松。

“嗯...我也...”黄子学妹一边灌水一边含糊地说，“要喝！”

黄子弘凡的手推开又缠上来推开又缠上来，两人在小卖部门口拉拉扯扯了两分多钟，龚子棋终于妥协了，“一口，就一口啊，张嘴。”

学妹仰着头，龚姐小心地往她嘴里倒了一小口。黄子弘凡的唇彩经过一个半小时的疯狂后还在闪亮，对比一下自己的唇釉，这持久度好到龚子棋怀疑人生。

喝了一小口酒的黄子弘凡又开始原地乱蹦，欢乐得不行。

龚子棋一般都给附近一个小区的保安大爷递包烟，把电瓶车停到员工车棚里，一来二去还跟大爷混熟了，偶尔帮人带份报纸，或送罐红牛。

两人一左一右走在取小电驴的路上。

掐指一算，这个点的黄子学妹已经进入了“镇定癫狂”的阶段，沟通交流的时候清醒得很，就是四肢不听使唤。龚子棋时不时就要把人拉回来，不拉一把学妹可能会猛地一头栽进路边的树丛里，嘴上还要叽叽喳喳巴拉巴拉。

龚子棋的头发散开，在黄子弘凡眼中波涛翻滚。她凑过去把脸埋在学姐肩头，像淹没在水里。夜深了，人散了，这个庞大的城市终于睡去。黄子弘凡指尖发麻，头昏脑胀，路灯洒落光亮，溅起一路尘土。

她借着酒劲，清点自己的所有，说了很多清楚但毫无缘由的话。

龚子棋还能闻见自己和黄子学妹的香水气味纠缠在一起，小半瓶调味酒在她身体里燃烧，月光亮得吓人，她似乎终于有了一种无所不能的错觉。

黄子弘凡比自己矮半个头，龚子棋手里的酒瓶凉意阵阵，小姑娘突然把自己推下马路牙子，原来这样就能平视了。

原来这样，黄子弘凡不踮脚也能准准地亲上来，龚子棋居然没有推开。

夜空中飞过一架小飞机，一闪一闪，像一颗流星。

龚子棋问黄子弘凡要不要许个愿，要许赶快。这真是无比烂俗的情节，走在前面的一蹦一跳的小学妹停下脚步，摇摇晃晃，站立不稳。

“我不要星星。”

然后嘿嘿一笑，一头栽进了路边的树丛里。

-TBC-


End file.
